


You've Got This

by Ari_7



Series: Oneshots - Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Death, Disney Movies, Draco vaguely understanding how muggles work, Drarry, Harry pov, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sad, Speeches, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7
Summary: I've also posted this on tumblr as "Memorial" on the blog @yupokaysuremhm.





	You've Got This

**Author's Note:**

> I've also posted this on tumblr as "Memorial" on the blog @yupokaysuremhm.

“You’ll be fine,” Draco reassured him at the side of the stage just before Harry was instructed to step up to the podium. “You’ve done this plenty of times before. Besides, if you really need to go, I’ll be waiting in the front row for you and we can leave as soon as you’ve finished your speech. Now go ahead and make the wizarding world proud,” he said with a smile. 

Harry took a deep breath to steady himself and wiped his sweaty palms on his robe.  _ You’ve got this.  _ The man confidently walked up to the large podium that had been placed on the stage for speeches at this year’s annual dinner for remembering those lost during the Battle of Hogwarts. With a large smile on his face, he started his speech. “Hullo. As most of you know, my name is Harry Potter.” He waited for a moment while the applause died down. Harry never really understood why random people he’d never met before would be so awed at this giant, anxious, blob of mess that he was. “Thank you. I’m here to talk about the events of May 2nd, 1998. I was seventeen years old. Some might argue that seventeen is far too young to be thrown into a war, but I didn’t have much of a choice. None of us did, really. On that day, children in their young teens fought alongside adults. Some of them never made it out. These people, young and old, did their part in helping to eliminate Voldemort once and for all.” A few people in the crowd flinched as Harry said the name, but he continued. “I fought that day. My friends, my family, we all fought that day. Strangers, brave witches and wizards I’d never met fought with me that day. I hope that with this memorial, we can remember the heroes we lost. Honour the ones who fought with us and helped us win. It’s what they would have wanted.” Harry inhaled, holding in the breath before slowly exhaling. “I’d like you all to join me in a moment of silence. To remember the friends and family we all lost on that dreadful day, and to be thankful for the ones we still have with us.” 

Harry backed down silently from the podium while he counted to thirty in his head. It was the only way to assure himself that he wouldn’t breakdown right then and there. It was too much to think about. If he closed his eyes, he could still see the blank faces of the ones he loved. Remus and Tonks, Fred, Colin, and even Sirius, though Sirius didn’t fight at this Battle. When Harry had reached fourteen in his mental count, he glanced at Draco in the front seat. Up until after the Battle, he never could’ve seen himself with the blond-haired boy. At the death eater trials, Harry had spoken for Draco. The man seemed changed from his boyish behaviour. There was a new maturity in him, one that most certainly came from his short time in jail as well as the anxiety of the task Voldemort assigned him. Harry had found him and asked the man to coffee after Draco’s release. The stuck up, snotty brat that he’d been in Hogwarts was in no way a good friend to have. The adult Draco had grown to be, however… well, Harry had quickly become friends with him. They both had no one. Yes, Harry had Ron, Hermione, and all the Weasley’s, but they each had their own families to take care of. Ginny had gone off on her own to become one of the world’s best Quidditch players. Harry refused the offer to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It’d be odd staying at Ron’s house without Ron, and Harry didn’t want to be the target of the weasley’s parenting after all their children moved out. No, staying at the burrow wouldn’t do. Instead, he’d found himself at his late Godfather’s home, which had been left to him. He renovated the entire building. It was hard work, but it was something to fill the time instead of his thoughts.

It was in that house that Harry and Draco spent most of their time. When Draco heard that Harry was more or less destroying the place and building it anew, he was more than happy to help. After all, he had his own share of bad memories of the building. Tearing down it’s awful decoration and ridding it of dark magic was therapeutic. Draco and Harry had finished painting the walls of the hallways a lovely shade of blue and quickly prepared themselves to apparate to the memorial service.

Harry reached the number thirty in his silent counting before stepping back up to the podium and ended his speech with a simple, “Thank you.” The crowd applauded him and he walked off the stage towards Draco. The press had been promptly told to “fuck off, unless you enjoy the thought of having someone else’s balls permanently fixated to your forehead” upon their arrival. Rest assured, they were not bothered by a single reporter during their short time there. 

Draco spotted Harry walking towards him through the crowd and grinned. “You did fantastically!” he said once Harry was close enough. It was true. Harry kept his anxiety under control and managed to get out the entire speech. Knowing just how hard this was for him, Draco was genuinely proud. Harry smiled weakly at the compliment and wiped off his palms before taking Draco’s hand. Regular apparition was too much for Harry after public speeches, so they’d agreed earlier that when Harry’s speech was over, Draco would side-along apparate Harry and himself back to 12 Grimmauld Place. 

“Dray, can we go now?” Harry asked. Draco had no real attachment to this memorial. Being here seemed wrong, like he was invading on a party he wasn’t invited to. He hadn’t lost any family to the death eaters like everyone else here. Hell, he’d even fought against plenty of them. If he could go back in time, he’d change all this and fight with Harry instead of against him, but time turners can only safely get you so far. 

“Of course we can,” he responded to Harry. The pair quickly made their way to the apparition point and left the memorial. As soon as Harry had gotten back into the comfort of his home, he threw himself at Draco.

“Thank you for being there with me,” Harry spoke into the Slytherin’s robes.

Draco rubbed small circles into the other man’s back. “It was no problem at all. Breathe, Harry. You made it through the speech, and you didn’t stutter or stumble on your words once. I’m proud of you.” Draco took him by the shoulders and help the black haired man at arm’s length. “C’mon, let’s go make some popcorn and watch those muggle things you love so much.”

Harry laughed. “Disney movies? I’m all for it.”

 


End file.
